wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sources of Burning Crusade alchemy recipes
This is a guide to all of the Burning Crusade Alchemy recipes, organized by the source of the recipe. (Within each section, the list is sorted by the minimum skill required.) See also the Sources of Wrath alchemy recipes. All Alchemy recipes are used by Alchemists to learn to create potions, oils, elixirs, and flasks. Recipes may be trained at a trainer, automatically learned via random discoveries, or learned from a Recipe item. These Recipe items can be purchased from vendors or found as loot. Some recipes can only be purchased after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction -- see faction recipes. There are 75 Outland Alchemy recipes introduced with the Burning Crusade and subsequent patches. Trained Twelve recipes are learned from a master Alchemy trainer in Outland: * 300 * 300 * 300 * 305 * 310 * 310 * 315 * (added in 2.3.0) 315 * 320 * 325 * 325 * 330 Purchased Eight Outland Recipes can be purchased from different vendors in Outland (sometimes only in Limited Quantity). * 300 * 315 * 320 * 330 * 340 * 345 * 350 * 350 Reputation Twenty-two Outland recipes (including four flasks recipes that were available prior to the Burning Crusade) are obtainable via raising your reputation with various factions. * : with Lower City 300 * : with Cenarion Expedition 300 * : with Keepers of Time 300 * : with Sha'tar 300 * : with Cenarion Expedition 320 * : with Honor Hold / Thrallmar 330 * : with Sporeggar 335 * : with Scryers 345 * : with Lower City 345 * : with Sha'tar 350 * : with Cenarion Expedition 350 * : with Honor Hold / Thrallmar 350 * : with Sporeggar 350 * : with Cenarion Expedition 350 * : with Sha'tar 350 * : with Kurenai / Mag'har 350 * : with Cenarion Expedition 360 * : with Violet Eye (added in 2.2.0) 375 * : with Shattered Sun Offensive (added in 2.4.0) 375 * : with Shattered Sun Offensive (added in 2.4.0) 375 * : with Shattered Sun Offensive (added in 2.4.0) 375 * : with Shattered Sun Offensive (added in 2.4.0) 375 Discoveries The discovery system grants a very small chance to learn a new recipe when making other potions. Potion and Flask Discoveries Six potion and flask recipes can be randomly learned via discovery, when making flasks, elixirs or potions. * * * * * * Transmute Discoveries Six transmute recipes can be randomly learned via discovery, when performing a transmute. * * * * * * Cauldron Discoveries Five Cauldron recipes can be randomly learned via discovery when making the related Major Protection potions. Note that even though there is a Major Holy Protection Potion, the Cauldron of Major Holy Protection has not been reported as discovered and so does not appear to exist. * * * * * Specific Monster Drops Nine recipes are bind on pickup and are known to drop off specific mobs. You have to go and farm those mobs to get the recipes. The recipe will only drop if an alchemist is present in the group; non-alchemists will not see the drop. World Monster Drops * : dropped by Deathforge Tinkerers/Guardians/Imps/Smiths in Shadowmoon Valley 345 * : dropped by Eclipsion Centurions/Cavaliers/Archmages/Soldiers in Shadowmoon Valley 360 * : dropped by Shadow Council Warlocks, Terrormasters, Wrathwalkers and Mo'arg Weaponsmith in Shadowmoon Valley 360 * : dropped by Vir'aani Arcanists in Nagrand 360 * : dropped by Abyssal Flamebringers in Blade's Edge Mountains 360 * : dropped by Shadow Council Warlocks in Shadowmoon Valley 360 Instance Monster Drops * : dropped by Sunseeker Astromages (Normal-mode)/Nethermancer Sepethrea (either Normal or Heroic) Mechanar 360 * : dropped by Nexus-Prince Shaffar (either Normal or Heroic), the last boss in Mana-Tombs 360 * : dropped by Captain Skarloc (either Normal or Heroic), the second boss in Old Hillsbrad Foothills 365 Random World Drops The remaining seven recipes are random world drops. Keep an eye on the Auction House for them. * 320 * 325 * 350 * 350 * 350 * 355 * 365 Category:Alchemy